YYH Roadtrip
by Crimson Crystals
Summary: The YYH gang decides to go on a roadtrip to the beach. But one begins to wonder if they're ever going to actually get to the beach at all.
1. Lost Already?

Author's Note – I'm going to repost this from my old, KawaiiGirls account. So you people can enjoy this as well. Lol.

Disclaimer -We do not own any of these characters. I'm sure if that we did we wouldn't be sharing them with you. Just kidding. -

Kurama pulls up to Yusuke's house and knocks on the door. Yusuke opens the door holding two black gym bags. They load the gym bags into the trunk of Kurama's car. Yusuke seats himself in the passenger seat of the car and Kurama takes the wheel.

Kurama: We have to go pick up Kuwabara next then we'll meet Hiei at the park I already have his bag. Which by the way seems very light...

Yusuke: Why? Didn't he pack any extra clothes?

Kurama: I'm sure he did...but only a little...wrinkles his nose

Yusuke: with lots of sarcasm in his voice Oh I'm sure that will be pleasant.

Kurama: with an equal amount of sarcasm Hai...

They soon arrive at Kuwabara's house. Yusuke stays in the car as Kurama goes to the door and knocks. A sleepy Shizuru answers the door

Shizuru: Don't normal people sleep at this hour?

Kurama: -- Shizuru, it's 8 o'clock in the morning.

Shizuru: Yeah, she sighs Fine lemme get him up...

Yusuke: heard from the car You mean he's not up yet?

Kurama: Tell me he packed his bags before he went to bed last night...

Shizuru: Lucky for you I reminded him of that.

Yusuke: shouting up at Kuwabara most likely waking the whole neighborhood OI! YOU BIG LUGHEAD! GET OUTTA BED SO WE CAN GET OUTTA HERE!

Kurama: winces at the volume of Yusuke's voice Do you have to yell so loud?

Yusuke: If I wanna wake him up I do.

Shizuru: Doesn't sound like it worked.

Kuwabara: comes bounding down the stairs Okay guys I'm ready to go!

Kurama, Yusuke, and Shizuru all sweat drop

Kurama: Let's get going before the neighborhood committee comes and gets us for disturbing the peace...

Yusuke: Alright, Hey Kuwabaka! Get in the car!

Kuwabara: Okay...getting in the car Hey wait a sec...

Kurama: starting up the car and starting to drive Yusuke, you do realize that as soon as we pick up Hiei you're going to have to get into the back seat. We don't a fight in the back seat this early in the trip do we?

Yusuke: Guess not...Unless you want your car blown to ashes

Kurama: I'd rather like to keep my car in one-piece thank you

They drive to the park and they continue to drive around until they spot Hiei. Hiei takes too long walking up so Kurama gets out and pushes him along the pavement to the car. Yusuke had taken over the driver's seat and Hiei quickly took the passenger seat next to him not wanting to sit next to Kuwabara. Kurama sighs and takes the back seat

Yusuke: Alright I get to drive!

Hiei: I'm so happy for you sarcasm

Kuwabara: Where are we goin' again?

Yusuke: I don't think we decided on that yet...So...where to?

Kuwabara: I know!(wow he actually knows something, for once)

Hiei: Since when did your haze of stupidity fade away?

Kuwabara: Shut up shrimp! We should go to the beach!

Kurama: That sounds like a good idea.

Yusuke: I guess...it'll give me a chance to check out all the hot babes!

Kuwabara: What makes you think they'll pay any attention to you when I'm around? Besides you already have a girlfriend!

Hiei: If any decent Nigen saw you they'd probably scream their heads off...

Kuwabara: Like they'd be attracted to a shrimp like you...

Hiei: And you think I care? Now for the rest of this trip I don't want to hear you talk to me. If I hear any of your obnoxious baka comments I'm going to pretend I don't hear you...

Yusuke: Give it up Kuwabara...mutters so no one can hear Besides they wouldn't be attracted to an ugly baboon like you...

Kurama: Yes please I would like to keep my car in one piece...

Hiei: sits back and mutters some incoherent words followed by something about wishing he could murder the baka nigen behind him

Kurama: Could we please get going? And Hiei don't you dare even think about it...you know that if you kill a human then not only will you be severely punished but so will I.

Yusuke: You got it! Now sit down, shut up, and hold on its gonna be a bumpy ride!

Kurama and Kuwabara both gulp. Kurama latches himself onto the seat in front of him and Kuwabara grabs onto the side of the door. Hiei simply propped his feet up on the dash board as Yusuke's foot plunged down on the gas. The car sped forward and after 10 minutes of almost crashing into trucks, cars, street signs, and trees, running all the stop signs, and stop lights, and driving the wrong way in a one way street they had to stop for gas

Kuwabara: clinging to the door for dear life We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna...finally realizes the car has stopped and he's still alive I'M ALIVE!

Hiei: hears Kuwabara's exclamation of joy Damn...I was hoping he would have fallen out...clinging tight to the bottom of his seat his feet had fallen off the dash board during a sharp turn around a corner

Kurama: hair his mussed and is clinging so tight to the seat it has holes in it where his fingers are Yusuke...Do you think it's possible that your driving could get ANY WORSE?

Yusuke: Was it really that bad? completely unaware that his friends are looking ill from his driving techniques

Kurama: looking green like he's about to throw up

Yusuke: Guess so... Does that mean you wanna take over then?

Kurama: nods and says exasperatedly Yes Yusuke...

Yusuke: starts to get out and waits for Kurama to get into the driver's seat

Kurama: as he's getting into the driver's seat after paying for the gas Oh and Yusuke...

Yusuke: yeah?

Kurama: Remind me NEVER to get into the same car as you...when you're the one driving.

Hiei: also looking a bit green I don't think I want to sit up front any more...

Kuwabara: Awe is the shrimp getting a stomachache?

Hiei: Unless you don't want to have a stomach I suggest you shut up!

Kuwabara: What happened to ignoring me? Huh?

Hiei: corner of mouth twitching Just shut up!

Kurama: Both of you just shut up and quit arguing!

Everyone stares at Kurama

Kurama: What?

Yusuke: first to snap out of his surprised stupor nothin'..

Hiei: Hn.

Kuwabara: Whatever...sits back and props his feet one the seat in front him, which results in Hiei pushing them down with quite a bit of force

Kurama: turns the ignition and starts to drive

After 10 minutes of driving and some arguing

Yusuke: Kurama...I'm getting bored can you turn on the radio?

Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone through the ABC game (where you look for things alongside the road and find things that start with a particular letter for those idiots out there), Jiigen, and thumbwars, and Yusuke had just beaten Kuwabara at thumbwars for a 15th time

Hiei: as Kurama reaches for the radio dial No. I don't want to listen to your baka nigen music...

Kuwabara: Whatever, shrimp, you think whatever we like is stupid any ways so your opinion doesn't count.

Hiei: Opinion...that's a big word for you Kuwabaka...

Kuwabara: What did you call me!

Kurama: Kuwabara, Hiei if you don't stop it I'll put both of you beside each other.

Yusuke: Don't you think that would make it worse?

Kurama: Yusuke. Don't make me pull over...

Yusuke: whatever...just turn on the radio and none of that crap you listen to please...lets hear some Rock' n' Roll!

Kuwabara: Yeah! Rock' n' Roll!

Kurama: Sighs and changes it to the loud rock' n' roll they demanded

Hiei: slightly startled by the sudden change of volume in the car, feet fall off the dashboard Damn it! Why do we have to listen to this shit!

Kurama: Majority rules, Hiei

Kuwabara: Besides you think everything we like is stupid so your opinion doesn't count!

Hiei: Opinion...that's a big word for you Kuwabaka...

Kuwabara: Shut up!

Yusuke: Well he has a point Kuwabara

Kuwabara: Shut up Urameshi!

Yusuke: Make me!

Hiei: Both of you shut up!

Yusuke: YOU make me!

Hiei: turns around and draws sword pointing it in Yusuke's general direction I will if I have to!

Kurama: Hiei sit down! slams on breaks

everyone flies forward and both Yusuke and Kuwabara are upside-down

Hiei: goes forward into the dashboard Oi! What was that for?

Kuwabara: Ouf...

Kurama: Not my fault! Look! points ahead at traffic

Kuwabara: I would if I could...

Yusuke: Kinda stuck here

Hiei: Hn...Sits back down and folds his hands behind his head

Yusuke: A little help here?

Kuwabara: Yeah we could use some help...

Hiei:...remains where he is

Kurama: Hiei do something...

Hiei: Why don't you if you're so concerned?

Kurama: I have to watch the road...Now do something.

Yusuke and Kuwabara are both still struggling to get up

Hiei: Hn.. Props feet up on the dashboard and notices a small curved button sticking out of the side of his seat and, curiosity taking over, presses it back. He jumps when it starts to move forward and then smirks

Yusuke: realizing that the seat is coming back on him AH! HIEI MOVE IT UP!

Kurama: Hiei I meant do something to help!

Hiei: continues to smirk ignoring both Kurama and Yusuke's comments

Yusuke: HIEI MOVE IT UP! DAMN IT!

Kurama: Hiei...

Hiei: continues to move it back

Yusuke: DAMN IT HIEI YOU BASTARD MOVE IT UP!

Kurama: suddenly gets an idea and reaches for the radio

Hiei: doesn't notice and continues to move it back

Yusuke: DAMN IT YOU BASTARD MOVE IT UP!

For those -few- Kuwabara fans out there he's still trying on his own he's not about to except help from Hiei as you may know so we're keeping him quiet here cuz he doesn't really have an important to play here

Kurama: Turns the volume of radio all the way up ( bursting 2 spirit detectives eardrums!)

Yusuke: AHHHHHHHH!KURAMA! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KILL ME! I'M RIGHT BY THE SPEAKERS YOU BAKA!TURN THE THING DOWN!

Kuwabara: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!MAKE IT STOP!

Hiei: feet fall off the dashboard once more God damn it Kurama! Fine just shut this off! starts to move it forward(to Yusuke's relief I'm sure )

Kurama: smiles and turns it down a little but doesn't turn if off just yet

Yusuke: finally gets his head out from under the seat Damn it! Kurama I demand shot gun!

Kurama: I don't think that would be wise Yusuke...remember what happened last time Kuwabara and him were that close in a confined space?

Yusuke: But Hiei just tried to murder me!

Hiei: Not murder...

Yusuke: Tsh yeah right! You would have enjoyed that you little bastard!

Yusuke::starts singing along to the song:((the horror))

Hiei: grrrrr : slumps down in his seat and glares out the window at the stationary cars:

Kuwabara: XP :starts to sing also: ((MY EARS THEY BURN!))

Kurama::twitches at the traffic and Kuwabara's singing: Please do not sing

Kuwabara::stops and blinks: why?

Kurama: Because it...well...it's...

Hiei: because your singing is hideous

Kuwabara: shut up shrimp!

Yusuke: Yea, Kuwabara, and didn't you take singing lessons in, what, fourth grade?

Hiei: I bet he failed that one...¬¬

Kuwabara: no I didn't! the teacher thought I had a really good voice!

Hiei: she was deaf then...

Kurama::finally gets sick of music and turns to the news: Maybe they'll be something on the traffic...

Reporter: At Heathrow Airport today, an individual, later discovered to be a public school teacher, was arrested trying to board a flight while in possession of a compass, a protractor, and a graphical calculator. Authorities believe he is a member of the notorious Al-Gebra movement. He is being charged with carrying weapons of math instruction.

Hiei: how about we not listen to anything...:glaring at the radio:

Kurama: I can live with that :turns off radio:

Kuwabara: but...

Hiei: shut up baka

Kuwabara::glares and sticks his tongue out at Hiei:

Hiei: You want something to happen to that?

Kuwabara::tongue zips back into his mouth:

Yusuke::snickers:

Kuwabara::shakes his fist at

Yusuke::kicks him:

Kuwabara: Owies::holds where Yusuke kicked him:

Yusuke: You asked for it

Kuwabara: XP

Yusuke: XP

Hiei: I could solve the problem of tongue easily :puts his hand on his sword:

Kurama: Hiei, I don't want blood in my car, take it outside

Yusuke: But we're on the highway

Hiei: I could easily do that no matter where we are..

Kuwabara::scowls:

Kurama::sigh: I give up

Hiei: then I can kill them here?

Kurama: No.

Hiei: damn...

Kurama: Wait till later, when they aren't in the car

Yusuke: Are you serious! You'd let him kill us!

Kuwabara: XP

Hiei: can I cut off his tongue now::referring to Kuwabara:

Kurama: No actually, because then we'd both get charged for the death of a human and have to suffer for it

Kurama: Not right now but you can

Hiei::smirks:

Kuwabara: Ha! like the shrimp could really cut my tongue out::white faced:

Yusuke: Ya know, actually he can

Kuwabara: shut up Urameshi!

Yusuke: Can't make me

Kuwabara: wanna bet?

Yusuke: Is that a challenge::sits up straight in his seat and takes headphones out of the seat pocket:

Hiei::glances back and thinks about stopping them but decides to just watch them beat each other up:

Kuwabara::pulls out his set of headphones: what do u think?

Yusuke::proceeds to cram the headphones down Kuwabara's throat:

Kuwabara::hitting Yusuke in the head with his headphones:

Hiei::turns away and watches the traffic:

Kurama::looks at them in rear-view mirror: If you don't stop you don't get lunch, or dinner, or any food at all unless you can steal it from Hiei

Hiei: Oi!

Yusuke::slowly put the headphones back:

Kuwabara::puts his headphones down and slumps, pouting, into his seat:

Yusuke::does the same and looks out the window: Are we there yet?

Kurama: We haven't moved for the past half-hour

Hiei: baka...

Yusuke: Look Kurama! A side road! With no traffic!

Kurama::looks down road, it looks creepy: I wonder why...

Yusuke: Take it Kurama!

Kurama: Well...

Yusuke: Hurry! We only got 2 hours before we move past it!

Hiei: Just go! I don't want to listen to them bicker the whole a whole two hours!

Kurama::sigh: Alright...

Kurama::turns off onto side road: If we die Yusuke, I'll kill you in Spirit World

Hiei: We won't die Kurama it's just a road..

Kuwabara::makes a girlish sound: I don't wanna go!

Kurama: but no one else is on it and it's FORBORDING and...did he just...:referring to Kuwabara:

Hiei::smirks:

Kuwabara: Did I just what?

Hiei: he wasn't talking about you baka

Yusuke::tries to scoot as far away from Kuwabara as possible:

Kuwabara: what?

Yusuke::coughGAYcough:

Kuwabara::brings his head up between the two front seats: where are we going?

Hiei::leans away and pushes his head away:

Kurama: Well we were trying to go to the beach but.:looks out window ad dark forest: I think we're lost now

Hiei::sarcasm: oh joy...the Detective got us lost...

Kurama::would glare at Hiei but is too busy with driving:

Kuwabara::clings to Yusuke's midriff: I'M SCARED!

Yusuke: Wha..? GET OFF!

Hiei: ..:mutters so only Kurama can hear: Bakas..

Kurama::sighs and nods in agreement then pulls the car to a stop and checks the time: 8:30 already? It can't be!

Kuwabara: AHHHHHH DON'T STOP DRIVING GET US OUT OF HERE::still trying to cling to Yusuke:

Kurama: I think we should stop for the night :wonders how time passed so quickly:

Kuwabara: NOO! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE IF YOU STOP!

Yusuke: We are not!

Hiei: shut it baka you're being obnoxious..

Kuwabara: STOP IT! I'M SCARED AND I WANNA GO HOME!

Hiei::rolls his eyes: coward

Yusuke: Well tough luck!

Kurama: Yusuke, Kuwabara, we need fire wood

Yusuke: Yea?

Kurama: ...Go get it

Kuwabara::slightly surprised Yusuke hasn't made any attempt to get him off but doesn't think on it: WAAAAAAAAA! I DONT WANNA GO!

Yusuke: Oh :opens car door and gets out, dragging Kuwabara out as well:

Kuwabara :grabs on of the sides of the door: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurama::steps out of car: I'll find food, Hiei, when they bring back wood please start a fire

Hiei: Hn.

Yusuke::whacks his hand and drags him away from the car:

Kuwabara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yusuke: Quit being such a baby!

Kuwabara: BUT I'M SCARED!

Yusuke: Think of Yukina! How would she feel if she saw you acting like this::continues to drag him away from the car:

Kuwabara::jumps up: YUKINA MY LOVE! I WILL NEVER BACK DOWN::starts to run into the forest and accidentally runs face first into a tree:

Yusuke: We're just collecting firewood, Kuwabara, not killing ourselves

Kuwabara :swaying as he backs away from the tree: Ah...but mommy! I don't want to go to school! That big kid picks on me::falls to the ground with the swirly eyes:

Yusuke::stare: I'll just get the wood myself

Kuwabara: eheh...

-Hey that's the end of the first chapter. We hope you enjoyed it. We don't really care if you flame us but if we get too many we may stop making this story but, any flames will be used to set Kuwabara's hair on fire.-


	2. Karasu and the Old Man

Author's Note – Okay, lol I had to work a bit on editing this because, damn. We had a lot of typos before. Lol. This is seventh grade shit here. Lol. Neways. **–**reposts the next chapter-

Disclaimer -ok we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.-

Yumi: I hate disclaimers they're soo depressing... ¬¬

Yumi: Well we got alot of questions in our Reviews so I guess we should answer 'em..eh Aurie?

Aurie::absent look on face: We got mail?

Yumi: yes we did...Remember we were writing a fanfiction?

Aurie: We wer- oh OH! Oh YEA! - Now I remember! -

Yumi: uu well i guess we should get onto answering your questions...:steps away from Aurie and pulls out a piece of paper:

First Question:

SanWolf:

but can we set Kuwabara's hair on fire anyways:pouts:pwease?

Yumi::winks: We'll see about that...

Aurie::has a match under a Kuwabara picture: Yea, we'll see

((not a question so what?))

Birmah:

"the pokemone are coming hurray hurray. the pokemon are coming hurray hurray." hahaha snickers again

Yumi: Get a grip girl...¬¬

Aurie: Let's sing songs! Row-row-row your boat gently down the stream, throw the girlscouts overboard and listen to them SCREAM! -:pause: wait...

Yumi::backs away from Aurie and continues to read down the paper: oh- kay...next!

Half Blondie 1:

"Hiei: If any decent Niger saw you they'd probably scream their heads off..."

Uhh, did u mean Nigen?

Yumi: oh yeah...my bad...:glares at the Microsoft word icon on screen:dang spell check...

Aurie:;points at Yumi: She did it! -

Yumi::glares a deadly glare at Aurie:

Aurie::Is Lady Clueless and doesn't notice she's on the verge of being hurt:

Yumi:Lets move on before i hurt Aurie shall we:looks back down at the paper:

Aurie: Okies!

Kairan Akiyama

1)Okay, how many KawaiiGirls are there? 2)Why will Kurama get punished as well if Hiei kills someone? And 3)Will something eat Kuwabaka? (I love it!) Cause if it did, it's get indigestion. A-nee-way... hugs Teddy-Van I like your story, and roadtrips are fun. Last question. 4)How soon will you update new chapters?

1-Yumi: there are two of us...:glances at Aurie: but hopefully two is enough...

Aurie::humming a song while pouring boiling water on a bunch of Kagome and Kuwabara pictues:

2-Yumi: ok next...Kurama gets punished cuz he and Hiei were freed on the same conditions so if Hiei is punished he is too

Aurie: Which is unfair because Hiei's got a short fuse and Kurama doesn't so Hiei'd...:rambles for a moment: And anyway...:looks down at hot choccy she's going to have at the beginning of each chapter from now on: My hot choccy got cold...

Yumi:glares daggers at her for her comment about Hiei:

Aurie::looks sadly at hot choccy and doesn't notice:

3-Yumi: remembers she's supposed to be answering questions and looks down at the paper: Question three...Will something eat Kuwabaka?...most likely...:evil grin:

Aurie: Something ate my hamster...:pours hot choccy on Kagome and Kuwabara pictures:

4-Yumi: That's nice...erm...Aurie i can't read your hand writing here...

Aurie: I have classes for that, and meh in...er...english:tries to re- write question on paper:

Yumi: just tell us what it says...

Aurie: Anubis-kun is teac'ing meh how to write - 'e's got pretty 'andwriting :turns to paper and clears throat: "4)'ow soon will you update new c'apters?"

Yumi: alright...How soon will we update chapters?...well as soon as possible this one is a bit later then usual cuz i accidentally lost it...:nervous laugh:

Aurie:glares: Ye.((yes))

Yumi: OH-kay so that about wraps up the..ehem...questions...we hope you enjoy the second chapter of our story!

Aurie: Ye(yes) whe(we) do! -:makes note to go see Anubis about speech lessons:

Yumi:ENJOY:backs away as Aurie returns to glaring at her:

YYHRoadtrip: Chapter 2- Karasu and the Old Man

:Yusuke and Kuwabara return with the wood Kuwabara with alot of bruises and Yusuke rolling his eyes:

Hiei :sitting on top of the car looking at what little sky he can see through the trees:

Kuwabara::gawks at him:

Yusuke: Did you just sit there this whole time?

Hiei: Yup...just put the wood over there :points to a spot on the ground that's been cleared of leaves:

Yusuke::drops wood over at spot: Ya think you could be any less helpful!

Hiei: yeah as a matter of fact i could...:slips off the roof of the car and walks over to the wood:

Kuwabara::sits close to the wood on the ground after putting down his wood:

Hiei::creates sparks as he lights the fire sending some at Kuwabara:

Kuwabara::doesn't notice as a spark flies at his hair and sets it on fire:

Yusuke::blink, blink: When do you think he'll notice...?

Hiei::smirks and walks away as the fire starts to burn on Kuwabara's head as well as on the wood: what do you think?

Kuwabara::finally notices the fire on his head and jumps up: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yusuke::stares at Kuwabara's burning hair:

Hiei::jump onto the top of the car and sits there watching with malicious interest:

Kuwabara::runs around in circles: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M ON FIRE! HELP ME!

Yusuke: Kuwabara, what did the pre-school teacher tell you about what you do when you're set on fire?

Yusuke: She only told you before we left...

Kuwabara: I DON'T KNOW I TOO BUSY WATCHING HER TO LISTEN! I HAD A HOT PRE- SCHOOL TEACHER!

Yusuke::slaps forehead:

Hiei: Hn

Yusuke: Stop, drop, roll...

Kuwabara::falls to the ground and rolls toward Yusuke which isn't helping the fire on his head:

Yusuke: umm...throw dirt on it!

Kuwabara::throws dirt into her hair: IT'S NOT HELPING!

Yusuke: Pull your hair out!

Kuwabara::ignores Yusuke and plunges his head into the ground succeeding in not only putting out the fire but earning himself an extra bump:

Yusuke: that works too

Hiei:..tsh...:shakes his head:

Yusuke: HEY...:looks around: Where's Kurama?

Hiei: Don't know. Why don't you go look for him?

Yusuke: Don't know, why don't you slam your head into the car door

Hiei: that seems like something Kuwabaka would do willingly not me detective

Kuwabara::sits up with a large bump on his head:

Yusuke: Sadly, you have a point

Kuwabara: HEY!

Hiei: go find Kurama Kuwabaka...

Kuwabaka...er Kuwabara: ok i will!...Hey wait a sec! what did you call me shrimp?

Hiei: Just go find him!

Yusuke: Yea :unenthusiastic: I'm right behind you, don't worry

Kuwabara::glares then starts to walk toward the forest hitting another tree as he looks back at the two Reikai Tentai and falling onto his back with another large bump on his forehead:

Yusuke: ...Maybe I -should- go with him...:pauses: Nah

Hiei: let him kill himself it'll be one less idiot we have to worry about

Kuwabara: grr...:gets back up and walks into the same tree falling back again:

Hiei::raises an eyebrow: and even I never thought he'd be -that- stupid

Yusuke: This is one of those times where the "ignorance is bliss" rule does not apply

Hiei: I think one of us should go find Kurama instead

Kurama::walks into clearing, slightly agitated: No need, I'm here

Hiei::lays back on the roof of the car: oh great...

Kuwabara::continues to ram into the tree:

Hiei: I think that fire obliterated any brains in his head...

Yusuke::looks at Kurama: So where's the food?

Kurama::is watching Kuwabara: Pardon?

Yusuke: Fooooood?

Kurama: Oh, yes. :pause: I was unable to actually get any

Yusuke: OO W-WHA?

Hiei: He got side tracked by that fucking bastard...:glances near Kurama into the shadows:

Yusuke: Who::blink:

Kurama::thumbs behind him: Him

Yusuke: WHO::stares into shadows:

Karasu::standing right next to Yusuke: ...

Kuwabara::stops ramming the tree and looks at Kurama: Oh there he is! Hey guys I found him!

Yusuke: you think Kuwabara?

Hiei: Karasu...the bitch :'accidentally' mistaking his gender:

Yusuke: Who? I don't see anyone!

Karasu: --;;

Kurama: --;;;

Hiei:...¬¬

Kurama: That may be because he's standing next to you now...

Kuwabara:o.0

Yusuke::looks over at Karasu: Oh. Hi Karas--Wait! You're supposed to be dead! Kurama killed you!

Karasu: Well, I'm not dead now, that's all that matters

Hiei::jumps up and draws his sword: I can fix that!

Kuwabara: Who is that::points to Karasu:

Kurama/ Yusuke::fall over, Karasu and Hiei being to dignified to fall over: Hiei: You idiot stay out of this Karasu get out of here before i decide i want to taste blood on my blade!

Karasu: But...:eye's get all watery: (forget dignified) but...

Hiei: uu...

Yusuke: WHAT::yelling at Karasu: But WHAT!

Karasu: I wanted to play cards...

Yusuke: OO

Kurama: o.O

Hiei::twitches: '-o

Kuwabara: OOH! I WANNA PLAY CARDS TOO::jumps up and down on the balls of his feet:

Karasu: -- Alright

Hiei::twitches even more:

Yusuke: Are you mad!

Karasu: No, I'm happy

Yusuke: That's not what I mean!

Hiei: let the bitch play cards with the ass hole

Kuwabara: HEY!

Hiei: oh yea that would be an insult to Yusuke your a baka

Kuwabara:...

Yusuke: No, That's not what I mean :points: Karasu's dealing for war and I wanna play go fish!

Hiei: i stand corrected,...Yusuke is a baka too

Karasu: My mother used to yell that at the other demons when we went to the super market, "You baka! Get out of my way!"

Hiei: shut up bitch... :accidentally on purpose mistakes his gender again:

Karasu::throws cards at Hiei: -

Hiei::slices them all in half: GRR

Kuwabara::glassy eyes: I WANNA PLAY CARDS!

Karasu::eyes water: My cards...

Kurama: Not again...

Karasu: YOU KILLED THEM!

Hiei: ... ¬¬ you're a baka... bitch...

Kurama::suddenly passes out:

Karasu::stops crying and looks over at Kurama, blinks: So THAT'S what that did

Kuwabara: I WANNA PLAY CARDS SHRIMP! GET LOST!

Hiei::looks at Kurama: what did you do Karasu?

Karasu: Oh, it wasn't me --- It was the old man

Yusuke: Old man?

Karasu::nods:

Hiei::twitches and grabs Karasu by his robes: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Karasu: The strange old man, the one who drugged Kurama and... :suddenly passes out:

Yusuke::stare: No one passes out like that!

Hiei::twitches more and drops Karasu: get your spirit gun ready Detective...I sense someone nearby...((A/N: Yumi-keep in mind people that neither of us are trying to act exactly like the characters so Hiei may seem a bit off))

Yusuke::nods:

Kuwabara::walks into the woods where Hiei is looking and soon can be heard screaming like a girl: AHHHHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME!

Yusuke: Ya think it's the old guy, or a bug?

Hiei::raises eyebrow the shrugs: who cares? just one less baka we have to worry about...

Kuwabara::comes running out of the forest followed closely by a bald old man:

Hiei: damn...thought he died...

Yusuke: Keeps on disappointing, doesn't he?

Hiei::glares at Kuwabara as he attempts to hide behind him:

OldMan: YO! GOOD LOOKIN! WHERE YOU GOIN?

Yusuke: OO Wha..?

Hiei: O.O :looks back at Kuwabara then inches away from him:

Kuwabara: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Yusuke::backs away:

OldMan: COME ON::spots Hiei: YO! WHATS UP HOT ONE?

Hiei::stares wide eyed at the old man for a minute then pulls out his sword to make sure he doesn't any farther toward him:

Yusuke::grabs Kurama and Karasu by the backs of their shirts and starts to rag them away from the scary old guy:

Hiei: Oi detective where do you think your going?

Yusuke: To the car, I'm getting outta here, that man's a fruitloop!

Hiei: You're not leaving without me::runs after them followed closely by the old man:

OldMan: Wait for me hot stuff!

Hiei: You're not leaving without me::runs after them followed closely by the old man:

OldMan: Wait for me hot stuff!

Yusuke::shoves Karasu into the car along with Kurama and gets into the driver's seat: Umm...umm...damn! Kurama still has the keys!

Hiei::climbs into the seat of the car and slams the door locking it immediately: then go get it!

Yusuke::turns around in seat and digs through Kurama's pockets: Keep him distracted Hiei!

Hiei::looks at Yusuke like he's mad: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Yusuke: What, you WANT him to get us!

OldMan::can't stop in time to avoid running into the car and slams against Hiei's locked door: oww...

Yusuke: Hit him with the door!

Hiei::opens the door as the old man stands up hitting him directly in the mouth and successfully knocking him out the closes the door quickly and locks it again:

Hiei::opens the door as the old man stands up hitting him directly in the mouth and successfully knocking him out the closes the door quickly and locks it again:

Yusuke::!!!:: The keys aren't here!

Hiei: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE NOT THERE DETECTIVE LOOK HARDER!

Yusuke: They aren't in his pockets and I'm not going to strip search him!

Hiei::turns around and hits Kurama upside the head: WAKE UP FOX! NOW!

Yusuke: That's not going to work!

OldMan: eheh...:starting to gain consciousness:

Hiei: GOT ANY BETTER IDEAS DETECTIVE!

Yusuke: Maybe the old guy's got them!

Hiei: GAH! IF HE DOES THEN YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE ONE WHO GETS THEM!

Yusuke: He's on your side of the car!

Hiei::climbs into the back and starts to search Kurama's pockets: He's up front!

Yusuke: That's not funny!

Yusuke: Umm...Kuwabara can get them!

Hiei: JUST FIND OUT HOW TO GET THE FUCKING KEYS!

Yusuke: NOO!

Hiei: OH SO YOU DON'T WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE?

Yusuke: I'm not going near that guy!

Hiei: well then...HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF HERE?

Yusuke: I don't know::blink: Send Karasu!

Karasu::out like a light:

Hiei: HE'S NOT EVEN AWAKE::hits Karasu upside the head as he did Kurama:

Karasu::doesn't move but falls down to the behind the front seat thing:

Kuwabara::wanders toward the car not knowing where he's going and trips over the old man's head knocking the old man out again but falling into the side of the car:

Hiei: WAKE UP DAMN IT::leans over him and starts to move the seat back like he did to Yusuke:

Karasu::eyes pop: GAH! What are yo- :seat knocks him out again:

Hiei: GRRRRRRRRRR

Yusuke: Kuwabara! Get the car keys! Get the car keys!

Kuwabara: what keys?o.0?

Yusuke: THE CAR KEYS THE OLD MAN HAS!

Kuwabara: the old man has the keys?o.0 But I thought Kurama had them...

Yusuke: Get the damn keys!

Kuwabara: ok ok :Kneels down and searches the man for the keys:

Hiei::climbs back into the front seat and moves it back more onto Karasu's head: HURRY UP AND GET THE DAMN KEYS!

Kuwabara: FOUND EM::stands abruptly with the keys:

Yusuke: Get in the car!

Yusuke: On second thought...JUST GIVE ME THE KEYS!

Hiei::reluctantly motions for him to get into the back seat: MOVE IT SO WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE!

Kuwabara::hurriedly gets into the back seat and hands him the keys: Like I'd let you have the keys when I'm not even in the car yet...

Hiei::turns around and give Kuwabara a glare:

OldMan::stands up swaying a little: YO! WHERE YOU HOTTIES GOIN?

Hiei: DRIVE!

Yusuke::fumbles with keys and put them in the key-thing and turns the car on and floors it:

Hiei::grips the side of the door as Yusuke speeds off: LOOK OUT FOR THE TRUCK::points forward at the truck moving at full speed toward them:

Kuwabara: GAH::hides behind Hiei's seat not noticing that he is on top of Karasu:

Yusuke::turns sharply to one side then sharply again to get back on the road: Hey, I didn't take driver's Ed yet!

Hiei: OH THAT MAKES ME FEEL SOOO MUCH BETTER!CAR!

Yusuke::swerves: WAKE KURAMA UP!

Kuwabara::shakes Kurama furiously:

Hiei: DETECTIVE ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO GET US KILLED::flies into the door as Yusuke swerves again the goes pale: THIS IS A _ONE WAY _ STREET DETECTIVE!

Yusuke: I'm TRYING!

Hiei: YOU'RE _TRYING_ TO GET US KILLED?

Yusuke: NO!

Kuwabara: I CAN'T GET KURAMA UP!

Hiei: TRY HARDER! IF WE DON'T WAKE HIM UP WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF THE SPIRIT DETECTIVES HORRIBLE DRIVING!

Yusuke::is took busy flooring it and swerving in jerky motions to reply:

Yumi: so everyone we hope you enjoyed the second chapter::smirks: we may set Kuwabara's hair on fire in every episode if we get a chance...

Aurie: And we shall! ((got to see Anubis for speech during chapter))

Yumi: we don't know that for sure Aurie if we get flames or requests for it we will...but we could also use some suggestions about what to do with each character in turn...so in your reviews feel free to give us some of your ideas :glares at Birmah: and nothing that only you and your brother could up with Birmah...

Aurie: It behtter not 'urt Kurahma, the ideas.

Yumi::glances at Aurie then smiles: I'm sure none of them would Aurie...Thanks for reading and please Review otherwise this story will cease to exist.. Ja ne!

Aurie: Dun 'urt Kurahma! I KILL you if you touch him!

Yumi: How about a decent goodbye Aurie-chan

Aurie - Bye :Waves: Like tha'?

Yumi: very good...now go find some pictures of Kuwabara that we can burn...be sure to review our story everyone!


End file.
